Even Though You Make Me Mad, I Love You Anyway
by FearXtheXBloodMoon
Summary: An Eli Goldsworthy Love Story..  ok so it's my first story, so if it sucked or i messed up, please let me know. i'll do my best to write better stories in the future.  thanks
1. Character info

Character info:

name: Jade Sterling

age: 16

birthday: Oct. 31

looks: long black hair, jade green eyes, pale flawless skin.  
5'6, skinny, curvy. muscular(not to much though. just enough)

Bio: she lives with her dad and twin bro, Leo. their mom died when she was 10. just moved from Westchester, NY.

Like(s): black, red, reading, singing, playing gutair, hanging with friends

Dislike(s): pink, girly-girls, homework, science, the sun(most the time), when people make fun of her nd her bro.

Friends: Adam, Bianca, Leo(duh, lol), Drew, Eli(kinda. its a love hate thing), Holly J, Sav, and Fitz

name: Leo Sterling

age 16 bday same as jade

looks: shaggy black hair, jade green eyes, pale skin. 5'7. looks skinny, but like his sis, is strong and muscular (thougt not to much)  
shares same likes and dislikes as his sister. also has the same friends.

Bio: lives with dad and sis. lost mom when he was 10. is rather dependent on Jade. h is also very protective of her.


	2. First Meeting

"Jade... Jade wake up. Come on get up; it's time to get ready for school", said a voice right above me. Groaning,  
I opened my eyes to see my twin brother,Leo, dressed and ready for our first day of school. Sitting up,  
I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 5:30 am. "Ugh! why did you wake me up so early?", i asked, slightly annoyed. "cause it I figured you would want to look nice one the first day at our new school. That and we'll have to find our classes, lockers and such. And you know how mom is about tardiness. If she gets a call saying we were late on our first day, she'll kill us", Leo said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. 'he's got a point', I thought. Signing, i got out of bed and streched. "Leeeoooo, can you be the best twin in the world and go turn the shower on for me?", i asked as i opened my closet. "sure". "thankies, twin", i said. "your welcome, twin", Leo said as he walked from the room. Cocking my head to the side, i surveyed my closet. From down the hall I culd hear the shower start up. Finally deciding on a pair of crimson red skinny jeans and a corset top, I closed my closet door.  
Grabbing a towel, I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. After washing my hair/body and shaving, I shut the water off. Wraping a towel around myself, I pulled a brush through my wet hair. "Come on Jade, hurry up", I heard Leo call from downstairs.  
"Ok gosh", i called back. Fifteen mintues later, I plopped down in a chair at the kitchen table, dressed and ready. "Finally. Can we go now?", Leo asked.  
Nodding, I got up, grabbed my car keys, bag and an apple. Minutes later, we were pulling into the parking lot of our new school, Degrassi High.  
After parking the car, i turned to my beloved twin. "Ready?", I asked. He nodded, and we climbed out of the car. Locking the car, Leo and I began our treck across the quad thing towards the main office. This wasn't the first time me and my brother were new kids. After our mom died, Dad moved us around a lot. He never really cared if it hurt us, so we stopped caring. Walking through the doos of the school I saw some girl holding a freshmen by the collar of his shirt.  
The kid looked scared shitless, and I have to say: it was funny as hell. The girl said something to the boy then let him go, him running for the safety of a classroom. I walked up to her and said, "Dude that loser looked like he was gonna piss his pants". The girl turned and looked at me. "I know, right.", she said. "He needs to get a bakcbone, or he's gonna suffer", I said laughing. She laughed with me, before saying, " Your pretty cool for a new kid. I'm Bianca."  
"Jade. nice to met ya", I replied. "Oh and this is my brother, Leo", I added, motioning to Leo ,who was standing silently beside me. "Hey", she said. "hey",  
Leo greeted. "Well I gotta go. People to see, freshman to torment. See ya around.", Bianca said, walking off. "Come on, Jay, let's get to the office", Leo said. Walking into the office, I was greeted ny some guy running right into me. My books fell to the ground, and I stumbled back. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?",  
asked the girl that had been walking next to the guy. "Yeah, I'm fine.", i said, kneeling down to pick up my books. Just as I was about to pick up my last book when someone else bet me to it. "here", said a cocky voice. Looking up, I locked eyes with the hottest guy I have ever seen. I stood up, the boy following suit. As I took the book from him, I got a better look at him. He was about the same height as Leo, wearing all black and was smirking at me.  
"Thanks." I said, putting the book into my tote bag. "your welcome. I'm Eli, by the way", he said, the smirk still present on his face. "Jade", I said. "Well I've gotta go. See ya around", i added, walking past Eli. I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my back, but I didn't look back. As I came to stand beside Leo, I smirked, thinking today was actually starting out good for a change. 'I hope it stays that way' 


	3. First Fight

By lunch, Leo and I had made a few more friends. We met Adam, Alli, Sav, and Drew. I also found that while I only had one class with my twin, I had every class with Eli. We spent the three classes leading up to lunch passing notes and, in science, trying to blow stuff up. It turns out the two of us had a lot in common. Right now I'm getting lunch with Leo. After we got what we wanted, we looked around for a place to sit. "hey Jade, Leo over here", we turned and saw Adam waving us over to his table. There were two seats left at his table, one by Drew and one by Eli. Leo looked at me as if to ask if we were going to sit with them. I looked around again and saw Bianca also waving us over. "You can sit where you want. I'm going to sit with Bianca.", I said. he nodded and went to sit with Adam. Walking over to her table, I plopped down in a seat next to Bianca. "Hey girly. What's up?", she asked as I sat down. "Good. Almost got knocked down by some guy this morning.", I replied, picking up my apple. She turned to look at me. "Really? By who" "Eli", I shrugged, putting the apple back onto the tray. "Did you hit him?" asked the guy across from me. "Nah. I didn't think it would be a good idea to deck someone in the office", I told him. The guy nodded. "I'm Fitz, by the way. Oh and Dr. Doom is glaring at you", he told me, trying not to laugh. Turning around I saw that Eli was indeed glaring at me. He motioned for me to go over there, so I got up and walked over, throwing a "I'll be right back" over my shoulder. I sat down in the seat next to him. "You wanted to see me", I said sarcastically. "What the hell are you doing sitting with Fitz?" he growled. I looked at him, getting mad fast. "I was sitting with my friend and he just happened to be there, so don't go getting all bitchy", I hissed, my hands clenching into fists. I hate it when people try and tell me who I can and can't hang out. It just really pisses me off. "I'm not. I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt. Fitz isn't past hitting girls", Eli said, defending himself. "Well I can take care of myself", I shot back, getting angrier every second. "Fine but don't come crying to me when he hits you", he said. Standing up, it took a lot not to hit him. Instead I nearly yelled "you're a real jerk, ya know that?" Not waiting for a comeback, I stalked from the lunch room. Walking out to the parking lot, I found my car. Popping the trunk , I sat down. With a sigh I pulled my guitar from the back seat. Taking it out of its case, I began to play. I wasn't actually playing a song, I was just strumming. It's what I'm angry or just upset. It always seemed to clam me down.

Eli's POV

'Way to go, moron', I thought as I watched Jade walk from the room, clearly fuming mad. Adam and Leo were watching me, confused. "What", I asked. Adam just shook him head. "Don't worry, she's always like that when she's mad. It's just who she is. Jade will get over it soon. Though she might be mad at you for a while, hope you don't mind her giving you the cold shoulder." Leo said. I just nodded. 'why do I care so much anyway' I asked myself. 'It's because you like her', taunted some random voice in my head. I almost burst out laughing. 'Yeah, right. I don't like Jade. She's just a friend. No wait, I'm not sure she's even that. I mean she hangs out with Fitz' I thought , realizing I was kinda arguing with myself. Getting up from my seat, I left the cafeteria. After wandering around for a while, I found myself in the parking lot. Though I wasn't sure, I could have sworn I heard a guitar. Walking towards the sound, I found Jade sitting in what I guess was the trunk of her car, playing strumming a guitar.


End file.
